An Unexpected Interest
by tipoftheiceberg15
Summary: Oneshot. When Hermione pops up in Draco's life again, has anything changed? And is there legitimate interest behind his prying questions?


Draco Malfoy drummed his fingers on his desk impatiently. The auror he was expecting should have been there half an hour ago. Tardiness was just another quality he couldn't stand, especially when it came to his coworkers. And that's what this new auror would be, wasn't it? They would need to work with each other for the next couple of weeks to locate Raenwhal, a man who sheltered many a Death Eater during the war. He'd been able to stay below the radar for four years now, ducking in an out of publicity in the wizard and muggle world. They'd come close to catching him three months ago, but lost him when he'd reached a hidden portkey. Draco was tiring rather quickly of this case, wishing only to throw the prat in Azkaban and be done with it.

Just then a fawn colored owl swooped into his office, a yellowed roll of parchment in its beak. Draco took the small parchment and unrolled it, and scanned the contents quickly. Good, the blasted auror had finally decided to make an appearance. He leaned back in his black leather chair, and propped his feet on the mahogany desk. Might as well present an air of superiority, he thought with a smirk.

His office door opened with a click, and he felt his jaw go slack with surprise to who had walked in. There, in his own doorway, stood Hermione Granger. She had changed over the years, yet she still looked exactly the same. Her hair had lost its bushiness apparently, as it lay across her shoulder in a tame side braid. Her figure was somehow more lithe and athletic, no doubt from the rigorous training. Yet her eyes were exactly as they'd always been throughout their youth; sharp with wit and knowledge of her own superior intelligence.

Though her eyes were as surprised as his were at the moment, as she took in the man behind the desk. Draco didn't think he'd changed that much over the years. Sure, he'd finished growing those last couple of inches, and maybe he'd buffed up a bit from his own training, but his hair hadn't gotten any blonder and his eyes any grayer. He was still the same Draco he'd always been, minus some of the moral views he supported in his youth.

He quickly forced the shock from his face, and contorted his mouth into a half smile. "Granger," he said. Or had he 'drawled' as she had always insisted? "Malfoy," she returned, and took the seat grudgingly across from him. "I see they've lowered their standards as to who can run a department." She added with a wistful smile. He gave a short sarcastic laugh and folded his arms behind his head. "Funny, Granger. Say, could you have been any later?"

Her cheeks reddened for an instance, but she quickly brushed the jab off. "Sorry Malfoy, but I was at the Potters'. Ginny gave birth this morning, you know." Draco felt his eyebrows raise in disbelief. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley? Married and having children? Actually, he thought, he'd heard rumors of their marriage years before. Now that he thought about it he'd even received a wedding invitation, though he hadn't bothered to attend. He didn't accept pity invitations. It's not like they'd want a Malfoy at their wedding anyway.

This was actually the first time he'd seen the female lead of 'The Golden Trio' since their graduation from Hogwarts, when they'd each said their far from tearful goodbye. He'd run into Potter on multiple occasions in the different auror offices, and he'd seen Ron at the Leaky Cauldron ages ago. And now here she was, back in his life again in an instant, and he hadn't decided whether or not it was a curse or a blessing.

"Is that such a shock to you?" She asked, breaking his train of thought. He hadn't realized he'd been sitting there for ages with a mystified expression. "Somewhat, Granger." He said, and noticed her left hand as she brushed her hair behind her ear. "I see you and Weasel haven't settled down yet. Waiting for the turn of the century, are we?"

She cleared her throat and folded her hands together in her lap. Did he imagine the flash of pain in her eyes? "Actually, Malfoy I ended things with Ron quite along time ago, thank you. But did I come here so we could discuss my romantic life, or to help you catch your Death Eater?" She said coolly, her eyes sharp. Touché, he thought. Now let's have some fun. "Actually Granger, I happen to be very interested in you're so called 'romantic life'. So you're really not married off by now?" He couldn't help but savor the annoyed furrow in her brows, and the way she dropped her mouth out of sheer frustration.

"_No_, Malfoy, and pray tell me, why are you so interested?" He grinned maliciously and shrugged his shoulders. That's when he noticed it. Was he actually…smiling? He was smiling in Granger's presence! Actually, he admitted, it was Hermione herself that had made him smile. He hadn't realized how truly entertaining their verbal sparring had been over the years.

"It's only simple teasing Hermione, honestly." Both of their eyes widened at the sound of her first name. She coughed in disbelief, "I'm sorry Malfoy, but did you just call me Hermione?" Draco nodded, and quickly began patching things over. "I am your superior aren't I? By the way, that's Mr. Malfoy to you." She shook her head in disbelief, and he heard her mutter under her breath. "You're really unbelievable, you know? One minute I'm being insulted, and the next you're using my first name like an endearment. What exactly are you getting at?"

They were interrupted as his watch made a ridiculously loud ringing sound, and he tapped it irritably with his wand. He stood from his desk , put on his black trench and threw his satchel over his shoulder. He made for the door, but halted before he exited. I can't believe I'm doing this, he thought as he turned. He stared at her quite petulantly for a long while.

"_What_, Malfoy?"

He rolled his eyes, and tilted his head. "I'm going to lunch, Granger, do you want to come or not?"


End file.
